It's Going to be Quite a Long Story
by AllySmith11
Summary: Don't expect much from them, as these new kids won't blow your mind. They won't knock your socks off. They will be boring, dull children. And it all starts with Adam Benefold.
1. The Beginning of a Very Long Tale

The house was quiet as a tree gently swayed in the front yard. It's long thick arms extended into the room of a young man. The room was quite tidy seeing as the walls were nearly bare besides one or two pictures of his late parents whom had gone missing years ago. The shelving units held neatly organized books and knickknacks which the boy often polished to keep the dust away. The boy in question was silently skimming the pages of a book, his thin fingers of one frightful hand was drumming a slow tune on his jean covered knee. At one moment, his hand reached up to move a small piece of silky black hair out of his thin face as he continued to read his book. The house was quiet enough to hear the footsteps of the woman down below, hesitantly hiding a small present in a crevice only to pull it back out and begin the search of yet again finding another place to hide her nephew's present. The boy knew where she would hide it given the fact that he knew every nook and cranny of the house he grew up in. He could hear her step, step, step, stop from downstairs and visualize where she was. It was making it terribly difficult to read. Thus, the boy put his book down and turned to look out the window, watching the clouds in the sky.

Adam Benefold was just an average kid, living in an average house on the most average street anyone could imagine. To tell the truth, compared to most people out there, he's going to stay that way through the entire story up until the very end. See, this isn't a very interesting story, and in reality, you are better off reading another story like 'My Immortal' or that extremely long Super Mario one that's drifting around somewhere on this site. I also heard that there was a really weird Bee Movie one on here... Or what about another Homestuck one?

No? Still here? You must really want to know what happens to Adam Benefold and his friends don't you?

Gosh, you're so nosy. Did you even bother to ask Adam if he would like to share his tale with you? I bet he wouldn't.

Well then fine, I'll let you continue with Adam's story.

~~}


	2. The First Pointless Conversation

Through to the beginning of man's existence, there has been a certain curiosity about the stars. What was out there beyond the blue atmosphere? What made the night sky sparkle as it did every single night without fail?

Despite seeing the blue sky, right then Adam could swear that he was seeing the stars blink and twirl behind the thin pale clouds. Maybe it was from the sudden sunlight in his eyes compared to the dark of the room, making his eyes create false objects as they adjust. He closed them once again before turning around and letting the curtain fall and cover the window like hair shifting back into its proper place. The room was then enveloped yet again in a dim orange light. As he slowly opened his eyes, it was near close to impossible to see anything clearly. But as he let his eyes adjust, he was able to see the features of his room.

Listening to the sounds of the house, he heard his aunt downstairs, quietly humming as she was mostly knitting or reading. Sliding his glasses to rest on his nose, he closed his current book and put it neatly into the shelving unit, along all the other books. He then opened his door and let the light from the hallway window spill in. He was about to greet his aunt a good afternoon before eating his lunch and going back to his room and continuing the _Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_, one of his favorite series.

Before he could do that which he had set out to however, he was interrupted in his quest by a small bleep on his computer. Glancing back at the small ten-inch computer, he retraced his steps to the desk beside his bed, opening the laptop to see which one of his friendly online acquaintances it was. Ah! It was Olivia.

It just so happened that he had meant to speak with her for quite some time. It was then that he switched his Pestellian account to 'online' before going to speak with her in the small chat window that popped up. He blinked a couple of times before highlighting her text to be able to read it better. Olivia often typed in a color that she called 'glowing yellow' when it more in fact, resembled the shine of the sun. To this consequence, he found himself often annoyed with how she refused to change the color despite the headaches it gave him. Once the color of her text changed to black via him highlighting it with his cursor, he took to reading her often confusing words.

* * *

~~colorcolormaniac [CM] began calling for inspectLiterally [IL] at 14:30 ~~

CM: Hey Ad!

CM: AD!

CM: Haha that's my old username.

CM: Remember that old name Addy?

CM: Let's shout it to the world together!

CM: AFTERdRAWING

CM: I like my new username: it's awesome~

CM: Let's shout this one too!

IL : Please don't

CM: COLORCOLORMANIAC!

CM: and the crowd… uh…

CM: What's it called…

IL : 'Goes wild'?

CM: No no… it's something like... whoops and wheezes!

CM: No that's not right…

CM: Hmm…

CM: Oh yeah! Whoops and whistles!

CM: AND THE CROWD WHOOPS AND WHISTLES!

CM: So now that I've figured that out, what did you ask me here for?

IL : _You_ called _me_ here; would you please refrain from forgetting such trivial facts?

CM: Oh yeah sorry hehe.

CM: Now I remember!

CM: Were you going to play the game with us?

IL : No. It's a waste of time.

CM: :(

CM: Please please please please please please please please?

CM: With a cherry on top?

IL : I'll think about it.

CM: :D

CM: YAY!

CM: It's good that you agreed! I already sent you a copy in the mail, HAPPILY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ADDY

~~ colorcolormaniac [CM] has ceased calling for inspectLiterally [IL] at 14:35 ~~

IL: That silly girl.

* * *

How could she automatically assume that he meant 'yes' when he said that he would think about it. In reality, he was going to end up saying yes despite his wanting not to. Olivia was like a dear younger sister to him and he couldn't bare to let her down. She probably knew that fact and was playing him for all she could. Adam slowly shut the laptop and turned to return to his previous quest. He got up from the chair and went out the door.


End file.
